SOUL EATER :: Madness Wonderland
by SummerWithAnA
Summary: The gang comes back to DWMA but this time, it's the Spartoi's kids! Together with Suria Casper and her partners Yuki and Shinko, the gang faces another chaos in Death City. Who or what is it this time? Medusa? Definitely no. Demon gods? Maybe..? Will they be ready in time to face it? Or helplessly plunge into the darkness? -New Generation-
1. Chapter 1

**ILLUSION 01: Forever x Perseverance x Change**

* * *

**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body…**

Step.

Step.

Step.

At the middle of the long (emphasis on the **long**) stairway leading to Shibusen, there is a girl who had no plans of tiring herself out. It was a beautiful sunny day and also the first day of classes. The brunette kept on the relaxed attitude while going up the staircase that looks like it will take forever to finish.

Suria Casper, that is her name.

She just kept on going, even unaware of the time she's left before the bell rings. There were also students besides her going up the staircase. The difference is either they were panicking and running up on it or they had their friends chit-chatting with them while they went up.

Being a shy one, Suria didn't make enough friends during her childhood. She was labelled as someone who looks "too cool or scary to be approached" or "a person who minds her own business", in short, an introvert. But in truth, she really wanted to be friends with them and play together just like all the other children do. That's why, starting from now on, she decided to change so that she could make friends, although she doesn't know how to. She'll figure a way how, she thought.

The heat from the sun was not helping her climb up the staircase. It was making her energy drop lower than before she even started climbing. Suria stopped for a while to rest and then, her peaceful moment was ruined by two persons who seemed to be racing each other to the top of the stairway. Her hair was even blown off by the wind that the 2 persons caused by running up, with a speed so fast. So fast, all she could see was a sudden distort of lighting. Wait, does that even make sense? No? Well, I couldn't think of how to explain it so there it is. She could only hear the faint sound of their voices as they passed by her, not even knowing she was there at all.

"I'm almost there!" the voice shouted while laughing hysterically like a crazy dude.

"Come back here, you little - !" the other voice replied.

_Seriously, why do they have such energy on mornings?_ Suria lazily thought. She didn't like the thought of waking up or being woken up at the time she wasn't supposed to wake up, plus all those alarm clocks. The thought of it made her energy even lazier than before. This was not a good way to start the day, and so she decided to just hurry up the staircase to finish this problem of hers, even if it meant her red plaid skirt flying up and down for everyone to see what's underneath 'cause she's taken care of that problem. Black knee-length leggings? Check.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So that's the end of Chapter 1! Sorry for the weird ending by the way... and for the short chapter...  
It's my first time writing a 3rd POV story so sorry for the suckish writing :P****  
And if you're guessing that the two characters with unannounced names racing to the top of the stairway are part of the Spartoi's kids, then... you're RIGHT! :D  
Whose kids do you think those 2 are? ^-^**

**FEEL FREE TO COMMENT/REVIEW OR FAVORITE ~**

**Thanks for reading this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ILLUSION 02: Admiration x Interest x Deliberation**

* * *

**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body…**

As the brunette is finally on top of the stairs, she let out a deep sigh together with a "Yosh!" loud enough that she was the only one who could hear it. She lifted her face up which was covered with her diagonally-cut bangs only to see a sea of students in front of her. She wasn't expecting that the students who go to DWMA would be this many. Suria couldn't even locate where the entrance was because of the people crowding outside.

"I beat you!" a person with purple locks that stands out so much said, followed by a bragging laughter. It was the person running up the stairs laughing hysterically, although Suria didn't recognize it was him.

There were some groups formed in the crowd, perhaps because they were friends. And part of another group which Suria caught a glimpse of was the purple-haired dude. How can one not resist having the urge to glance at his hair or even ask if it is dyed or natural? If I would be given the chance, I would. Yes. Me, the author. He was with his other friend, a girl with long silky and straight hair that is the same color as cherry blossoms. _Purple and Pink. Ooh… they suit each other,_ Suria thought as she continued to search for the entrance to the academy.

A sunny day, plus, a place full of people is equals to excessive sweating. Suria isn't too happy with the present situation. With herself feeling sweaty all over, especially on the upper part of her arm (you know what I mean), she hurriedly got her handkerchief and dried the beads of sweat hanging behind her bangs. With this, she wasn't going to feel so sweaty anymore. Problem solved.

Not until she began to continue with her searching, a wave of voices fangirl-ing was heard throughout the campus. Yes, she knows the sound of fangirl-ing.

"Kyaa! It's Adam!"

"Adam! Look over here!"

"Oh, is that Shinigami-sama's kid?" Yup, he is.

"Yeah, looks like he enrolled here too."

Not only girls were talking and fangirl-ing but also the boys who were whispering to themselves. So everyone, let me introduce Adam, Shinigami-sama's one and only kid. Did I also mention that in this generation, Death the Kid is now known as Shinigami-sama? No? Well, there.

Because of her curiosity, Suria turned around and went to the source of the sound. She has never seen Shinigami-sama's kid, although rumour says he's about the same age as she is. Well, you can't actually trust rumours so she went over to the crowd who, now, has just made a pathway for the approaching Adam. She excused herself from the crowd and made her way to the front where she could clearly see him. The reason why she's doing this is really a secret but I'll tell you, my dear readers because I love you.

Well, since she was little, Suria admired Death the Kid. Yes, Adam's father. The way he kicked butt and fought all those kishins never failed to make her eyes shine. She really liked him. Well, she's not really sure if it's in the romantic or admiration way, even though she was a kid at that time.

They're quite famous around here. I'm talking about Death the Kid and his family. Not only did he become famous because he was the Shinigami-sama now but also he was part of the legendary Spartoi, including his wife, Elizabeth Thompson. Also, Adam is quite famous, not only because of his looks and cool attitude, but also because he is Shinigami-sama's son. Well, that's quite given to famous people.

So there he was walking along the pathway, not even caring if the people made it or not. Suria gazed upon him as he continued to walk. He had blond hair but at the tips of each stand, his hair is dyed black. His hair was cut that made him look like Haku in Spirited Away. _So that's what his kid looks like,_ she thought as he passed by her. Suddenly, the boy looked up that made their eyes met as he continued too walk. He had diamond blue eyes and Suria had weird strawberry red orbs that contributed to the insults she received when she was a child.

As soon as the crowd had dispersed, Suria carefully trailed behind Adam because he made it easier for her to find the entrance to the academy a while ago when the people made the pathway for him. _Thanks, Adam! _She snickered at the thought.

At last, she found the board she was nervously waiting to see. It was the board at the entrance that has a list posted on whether these students have gotten into the EAT or NOT class – EAT for Especially Advantaged Talent and NOT for Normally Overcome Target. Not knowing that Adam and his group of friends was just beside her, Suria looked for her name. Then, she felt someone's gaze upon her. She looked to her side and again, met her eyes with Adam's. She was wondering why he was looking at her or at her direction. Suddenly, when Adam was now conscious that he was staring at Suria, he turned his face tinted with a light blush away. It was rude of him to stare at someone who he wasn't close with, he thought. Suria, now left with a confused feeling, looked to the direction Adam was staring but there wasn't anything interesting to look at there. _Maybe, it was just my imagination,_ she thought and went back to searching for her name.

"Yes! We all got into the EAT class!" an auburn-haired girl exclaimed who was in Adam's group of friends. They all let out a relaxed and satisfied sigh and went towards the classroom where all the EAT students gather.

_Wow, they all belong in EAT class. They must be excellent 'fighters'. Please let me be in EAT class!_ Suria closed her eyes before taking her last look on the list, wishing to be in EAT class. Her eyes flew open and scanned the list for her name, and there it was.

"Ah!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**CLIFF-HANGER! XD haha well i don't really know if it's really a cliff-hanger :P  
So here's chapter 2! What do you think? EAT or NOT? ^-^  
Yeah, i love Haku haha i'm one of his fangirls, and I don't care if he's just an animated character. I still love him lol 3 And yes, Suria likes Kid, either the admiration or romantic way :) which one is it? ,  
So there 2 characters introduced in the story - Suria Casper and Adam, son of Death the Kid ^-^  
who will be the next characters introduced?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Feel free to comment/review and favorite/follow! ~ Thanks 3**


End file.
